The Bakery
by Shy Cookie
Summary: Yogi/Gareki. Modern AU where Gareki works at a bakery and Yogi is a friendly mailman. 'Aww! You do care about me' The blond exclaimed. 'Shut up, I don't... -Chapter 2 is here, click to read the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Finally! This fic took me a while to finish.**

**Anyways Gareki is 16 here and Yogi 18(so he isn't that much of a perv xD)**

**I recommend you listen to: Parachutes-Paper Birds it really sets the mood idk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Anime/Manga :'D **

* * *

The black haired teen woke up with a groan escaping his mouth. ''Ugh...What time is it?''.

He glanced at his clock that showed '06:12' red shiny numbers and slowly made his way out of bed to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, fixed his bed hair, changed to his daily clothes and got downstairs.

''Aren't you going to have breakfast?'' Asked Tsubame, the teen's half-sister, strictly.

''Naw, I'll pass today.'' Responded the black haired boy in a hurry to the door ''I'm going now, bye!'' he closed the door before the girl could object.

. . .

He enterd a little shop that was placed in a street crowded with people even this early in the morning, in a hurry to go to work and in a need of a quick breakfast.

As he entered the shop that held a nicely decorated sign that said 'Circus Bakery' a little bell rang through the sleepy eyes getting used to the rainbow pastel colored walls with white polka dots filling the room with a nice mood and cute the main attraction was always drawn to the cakes, pies, muffins, bread and other salty and sweet treats behind the clean glass counter with white edges.

''I see you came earlier today, Gareki.'' Said a man with glasses, Hirato the owner of the little bakery that attracted everyones eyes.

''Yeah, I didn't have anything smarter to do today anyway.'' Gareki replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

''Well then, put on your apron and help me open up.'' Hirato said smiling softly while handing the boy a white apron that had 'Gareki' written with blue pastel color on the upper left corner of it, just as every workers name with different color, pastel of course.

. . .

''Are we done? I think this is the last pie that needs to be sorted out.'' Gareki exclaimed putting the last pie in it's place.

''I think we are.'' A little figure with red eyes and white hair replied.''Isn't it nice to start working when you know school is over and summer had just started?'' Stated the boy more than questioned.

''It sure is Nai.'' A girl with long pigtails, Tsukumo, said calmly and curved her lips a bit patting the boy's head.

''I guess it is...'' Gareki said softly not smiling even a little bit, but his blue eyes showed happiness that was hidden with a straight face.

The room was now decorated with nice flowers and so was the didn't really pay much attention to those details, to him flowers were just another boring plant in the world, even though the woman at the nearby shop put much effort in would always put effort in growing the prettiest and most colorful flowers, because Hirato would come every now and then to replace dry flowers in the shop with new ones from the woman that grew them in her yard.

Just when the boy was getting lost in his thoughts, a little bell rang signalizing a customer.

''Good morning, how can I help you?'' He asked the boy with strained blond curls in his face and light purple eyes that seemed to be in a hurry.

''Uh...I would like a...Um...Bread?'' The older boy asked unsure about his decision.

''Is that a question?'' Gareki asked a little annoyed.

''Ah, no, you see I'm in a hurry and I need a quick meal, so what do you recommend me?'' The older boy asked again with a little more confidence and just then Gareki noticed a bag full of letters and some small packages that were sticking out of it _''So he's a mailman, huh?''_.

Gareki didn't say anything, he just swallowed the urge to punch the older boy in the stomach and just gave him a donut ''That would be 2.50 $.'' he said with a cold glare.

''Thank you.'' The boy gave him his best smile and the money, grabbing the donut he headed to the door ''I'm Yogi by the way!'' He smiled again as he left the bakery.

_''Yogi, huh?''_

. . .

The shop was now closing and everyone was already going home, the blaick haired teen looked up at the sky full of stars and felt a chill run down his spine.

Even though the day was pretty hot, when the night fell it could get really cold, so Gareki

decided to hurry up with his walk home.

''Do you need a ride?'' Came a familiar voice from one specific blond that was now on a bike tapping on the half of the bike's seat.

''No, and there is no way both of us could fit on that.'' The teen just continued walking down the empty street home.

''Huh?-Wait!'' Violet eyes tried keeping contact with the blue ones as the blond rode his bike in track with Gareki's walking ''It's not safe to walk home alone...In the dark...In a empty street!''.

The teen stoped.

''Oh good!'' Yogi wiped imagionary sweat of his forehead. ''I was already-''

''Do you think I'm some kind of a **girl?!**'' The last word was yelled and the black haired teen seemed pretty pissed off.

''I didn't say that!'' The older boy was trying to fix the situation as best as he could. ''Okay...Let's make a deal.''

The teen just responded with a cold glare.

''I won't get you home, but I will greet you in the morning, how does that sound?'' Yogi grinned hoping for a positive answer.

''Okay.'' Gareki said with a smirk and continued walking home.

''Also...I know where you live Gareki-kun, so I will be waiting.'' Yogi said dissapearing around the corner on his bike.

_''I forgot he's a mailman, tricky bastard.'' _Gareki thought for a few seconds and then continued to walk home himself.

. . .

* * *

**I have no idea what hit me to create a bakery AU, I just like AU's so much.**

**I deleted all my other stories because I didn't like them T.T **

**Hopefully I improved at least a little, and yes I will continue this, maybe even with side pairings(You can suggest them! .w.) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thank you for your lovely reviews everyone! o3o So I decided to make another chapter, which is a little shorter because I was busy, but the next one will be longer, I promise! (That's what she , not sorry.) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or the Anime/Manga, you know what would happen if I did...**

* * *

Gareki barely slept that of an escape plan to avoid the annoying blond that will when the sun rises be waiting him in front of his house.

_''Maybe he didn't even sleep, maybe he waited the whole night in front of the house...''' _The teen thought tiredly, because it was five in the morning and he was wide awake for a reason even he thought was stupid.

_''What am I thinking?! He's annoying, not insane.''_ He thought chuckling a little for even getting such a stupid thought in his head.

The birds could already be heard singing outside his open window, and a little glint of Sun peeked through his window.

_''I wonder when does he start working...'' _Gareki wondered as he let out a big yawn and decided to sleep through time before work.

. . .

''...Reki-kun...'' The boy was awaken by a slightly familiar voice. ''Leave me alone...'' He mumbled half awake as he dived his head into the pillow.

''Gareki-kun it's not time to sleep, you're going to be late for work!'' Exclaimed a worried yet happy voice that he find himself recognizing just now.

He quickly jumped out of his bed staring at the familiar blond boy with purple eyes sitting at the edge of the bed ''What are you doing here?! Who did even let you in?'' Gareki was now wide awake out of his bed and angry.

''Oh, lets see a nice young boy around your age with short hair let me in, and said that I wake you up!'' Yogi said with an idiotic grin playing on his lips.

_''Yokata...''_ Gareki said inside his head while thinking what kind of a sadistic smile he was wearing while he said that.

''Of course I first said that I was your friend~'' Yogi still oblivious to the angry Gareki next to him said with a chiming voice.

''You-'' Gareki was about to throw an insult at the happy blond, but then he noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

''Okay Gareki-kun I'll wait outside while you change!'' He could still hear Yogi's voice through the bathroom door and stayed silent as he changed his clothes.

. . .

Just when he closed the front door, no one was suprisingly occupying the house, and locked it, he turned around to see Yogi on his bike again.

''I never agreed to a ride to work.'' He said coldly.

''I never said that either, but it seems that I decided to change my plan.'' The blond replied smiling mischievously.

_''I guess it's too late to run now...''_ Gareki walked up to the blond ''Where do I sit?'' He asked tiredly from lack of sleep.

''Behind me, but your back has to be against mine so you can deliver newspapers.''

''What? Firstly, I'm going to be late for , I thought you were a mailman not a paperboy.''

''You're not going to be late for work it's like six and forty-five and I get a bonus from delivering newspapers.'' Yogi said winking at the younger teen for the last part ''Now sit, please.''.

''Fine.'' Gareki sighed and sat on the bike as Yogi instructed him.

''Have this.'' Yogi said as he handed him a bag full of wraped newspapers.

The blond boy started pedalling the bike and they left delivering newspapers and mail.

''I get this feeling you're just using me for this job...'' Gareki said throwing the newspaper lazily.

''I would never use you Gareki-kun!''

''Whatever...''

. . .

When he got to the shop he could feel the smell of freshly baked bread and Hirato smirking at him, while Tsukumo and Iva giggled behind the counter.

''Sorry I'm late.'' He muttered a little embarassed.

''This your first time being late, Gareki, I suppose I could forgive you then.'' Hirato said amused by this situation as he handed the boy his apron. ''But don't let it happen again.'' He said leaving the shop, probably going to bother the doctor that works nearby.

''Gareki-kun, where were you?'' Asked little Nai curiously.

''I was delivering the newspapers.'' He replied not really interested on having this conversation.

''Why would you do that,Gareki-kun?'' The little boy kept asking.

_''Hmm...Why did I even do that...''_ Gareki searched for the answer, but failing as he couldn't find the reason why he just decided to obey the blond boy's words.

''I will get something in return.'' He said not really beiliving his own words.

''What will you get Gareki-kun?''

''Nothing if you keep being so annoying with all these questions.'' The teen replied, but then regreted his words as he saw the little boy's red eyes get filled with tears.

''Uhh...I will give you some candy if I get it, I guess...'' He said trying to calm down the boy with an excuse.

''T-thank you!'' The boy sniffled with a smile.

_''Now I have to get that bastard to buy me candy...I mean for Nai.''. _

_. . . _

His shift was over and he decided to wait and see if Yogi will show up in front of the could already hear the bike which he thought would not show up by blond looked the same as he saw him the last time, happy and stupid.

''I already thought I wouldn't see you.'' Gareki said looking at the blond, somehow relivied that he came to see him.

''Aww! You care about me!'' The blond exclaimed.

''Shut up, I don' me candy and pick me up in the morning.'' Gareki said begining to walk home.

''Okay, I'll buy you-''

''The candy is not for me!'' He yelled blushing furiously as he continued to walk home faster to escape the blond's sight as he heard him giggling from behind.

. . .

* * *

**A/N-This might become a relationship from a friendship or maybe even *cough* smut *cough*. **

**Only**** If you guys want it to, thank you for leaving reviews, again! :'D **

**Until next time!**


End file.
